Specific areas of interest in the history of psychology
See the article History of psychology for a general acount This is the place for more specific accounts of the history of psychology in particular areas of interest. The development in any particular country should be found in that countries entry under world psychology General articles on the history of psychology *History of psychology *General history of psychology Historical events by year on a timeline of each century The significant events in psychology are collected into an article for each year and are indexed by century Category:19th century Category:20th century Category:21st century *History of psychology in the 17th Century *History of psychology in the 18th Century *History of psychology in the 19th Century *History of psychology in the 20th Century *History of psychology in the 21st Century *History of psychology in the ancient world *History of psychology in the medieval world *History of psychology in the renaissance world This is the place for more general accounts of the history of psychology and its areas of interest. The development in any particular country should be found in that countries entry under world psychology History within specialist areas of psychology *History of biological psychology *History of experimental psychology *History of clinical psychology **History of family therapy **History of pediatric psychology **History of physical health psychology **History of psychoanalysis **History of psychotherapy *History of educational psychology *History of the psychological study of language *History of personality psychology *History of organizational & industrial psychology *History of social psychology *History of transpersonal psychology *History of aesthetics *History of asylums & mental institutions *History of Behaviorism *History of cognitive psychology **History of attention research **History of intelligence *History of memory research ***History of early working memory research *History of critical psychology *History of disciplinary institutions *History of equipment and instruments in psychology *History of eugenics *History of evolutionary psychology *History of humanistic psychology *History of hypnosis & Mesmerism *History of mental health *History of methodological approach in psychology *History of neurology & neuroscience *History of perception & psychophysics *History of phrenology & physiognomy *History of physiological psychology *History of psychiatry *History of psychoanalysis *History of psychometrics *History of psychopathology *History of psychotherapy *History of qualitative approaches *History of psychology of race *History of psychology of religion *History of sports psychology *History of statistics in psychology *History of psychology theory *History of analytic philosophy *History of associationism *History of critical theory *History of empiricism *History of epistemology *History of ethics *History of existentialism *History of hermeneutics *History of idealism *History of logic *History of marxism *History of materialism *History of mechanism *History of metaphysics *History of phenomenology *History of philosophy of language *History of philosophy of mind *History of philosophy of science *History of postmodernism *History of pragmatism *History of rationalism *History of realism History of psychology by country *History of American psychology *History of Austrian psychology *History of French psychology *History of German psychology *History of Italian psychology *History of UK psychology History of other aspects of psychology *History of women in psychology *History of psychological laboratories Other history of interest *History of psychiatry *History of mental illness See also *Archives of the History of American Psychology *Biographical dictionaries of psychologists Key texts - Books *Boeree, George History of Psychology (ebook)Full text *Herrnstein, R.J. & Boring, E.G. (1965). (Eds.), A Source Book in the History of Psychology, Harvard ISBN 0-674-82410-5 *Hilgard, E.R. (1987). Psychology in America: A historical survey. San Diego: Harcourt Brace Jovanovich *Murchison, C. (1930). (Ed.) History of Psychology in Autobiography *Sheehy, N., Chapman, A. J., & Conroy, W. (1997). Biographical dictionary of psychology. New York: Routledge Press * Shultz, Duane; Shultz, Sydney Ellen (2004). A History of Modern Psychology (8th ed.). Belmont, CA: Wadsworth/Thompson Learning.supported by unofficial website *Wozniak, Robert H. "Mind and Body: Rene Déscartes to William James" Bryn Mawr College, Serendip 1995. Originally published in 1992 at Bethesda, MD & Washington, DC by the National Library of Medicine and the American Psychological Association.Full text Key texts - Papers External links *Glossing the Body Electric:A Review of Web Resources for Historians of Psychology *History of psychology archives *Classics in the history of psychology website *US Society for the History of Psychology *Univ St Loius resource list *WWW Virtual Library - history of psychology *York Universities History & Philosophy of Psychology Web Resources *BPS History of psychology archives Category:History of psychology